


A Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, this just popped into my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The diamonds have a meeting. Pretend the diamonds have human body functions. And have everything else Earth has.





	

White Diamond: And that is how I made homeworld. Now on-w

Pink Diamond: White, may I please use the bathroom?

White: Not until the story is over! I told you not to drink all that coffee. Anyway after I made Homeworld, I created a...Pink please don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing.

The other diamonds turn to see pee streaming down Pink's bare legs.

Pink: I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore.

White: And this is exactly like I smoke.

Blue: It's OK Pink. I used to wet my bed every night.

Yellow: And I once was laughed so hard I peed myself.

White: Even I HAD accidents. During the first Homeworld Meeting, my stomach turned against me, and I pooped myself in front of every single gem on this planet.

Pink: Thanks guy.

Pink gets up to gp change, but White stops her.

White: Pink?

Pink: Yes?

White: Could you bring my cigarettes and a bottle of wine?


End file.
